WGOitCLMSitCL
by ThroughTheMonsoon
Summary: To know what the title means, go read the story. Warning: I ate lots of Nutella this morning. Another warning: This summary has two warnings. Last warning: Now it has three. T for bad words. 'Cause I'm bad.


Hey guys. So, I'm sorta kinda maybe bored and I wrote this thingy for nothing. So. Without further ado, I give you this story which I do not remember what its title is!

WAIT. Just kidding.

**Disclaimer:** ME NO OWNY. Okay? Prince of Tennis is not mine. It's not yours either, so shut the fuck up.

There. Without FURTHER ado, here's What Goes On in the Chemistry Lab Must Stay in the Chemistry Lab !

**What Goes On in the Chemistry Lab Must Stay in the Chemistry Lab**

**By ThroughTheMonsoon**

Shishido sat on his desk in the empty Chemistry classroom. He looked out the window, hat askew, eyes drooping and bored. He told Choutarou a while ago when he passed by him in the halls that he should meet him later, in this room, at dismissal. He waited, wondering if he was simply early or Choutarou was late.

Atobe passed by the window, seeing a letter folded neatly on the window counter. Interesting. There was an 'Oi, Choutarou' on top of the paper. He entered the room and saw, of course, Shishido on the desk, waiting.

"What's that?"

"What?" Shishido replied aggressively. Duh. This is Shishido speaking.

"That letter," Atobe trained his eyes onto the piece of paper.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Ore-sama orders you, peasant, to tell."

"It's nothing. Keep your nosy nose off my business."

"Tell me." His almighty awesomeness stalked across the room.

"Go away, Atobe. G-Go..." The capped player stumbled for something to tell Atobe to do. "Go sign your fanmail or something."

"Ore-sama cannot," answered the buchou.

"Well, why the fuck not?"

"Because ore-sama has his assistants stamp his autograph and signature on the fanmails."

Shishido merely grunted as he started to think of something to send the arrogant bastard away again. As always.

"Then go wash your hair," Shishido said harshly. Well, as I said before, duh. This is Shishido speaking, so, it's alright for him to speak in that way.

"Ore-sama cannot," replied Atobe again.

"Well, why the hell not, this time?" the blue-capped boy semi-shouted. Anyone could clearly tell he was about to whack Atobe and leave him there to die. I think he wants to do that to every human being that comes across his path and annoys him endlessly.

"Because ore-sama has that scheduled at 6PM."

Shishido remembered what Choutarou told him if he got mad. Take deep breaths and just try calming down. But no, it did not work. I mean how should it work when the person annoying you is at strangling distance? And besides, Shishido Ryo was NOT good at keeping calm. He might as well fly to Neverland.

"Then just fucking go eat your chocolates!" Shishido shouted at Atobe, finally losing his temper. Which he did every ten minutes.

"Ore-sama cannot." Wow, is that his new catchphrase? That could work well.

Shishido bit his tongue to let himself gather the energy to do something, anything, to get rid of this prick in front of him.

"Ore-sama gave his chocolates to Kabaji. You know ore-sama gives to charity, too. Atobe Keigo is very generous. Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na," Atobe crossed his arms on his chest, answering Shishido once more.

Wait, what? Shishido didn't even ask!

And everything turned black.

*~meanwhile~*

Choutarou came running to the Chemistry. In between breaths, he apologized by the door, his head down. Well, as Choutarou's defining trait, he always apologizes.

"Gomen nasai, Shishido-san! I was-"

Finally lifting his head, he saw Shishido kick the window open and pick Atobe up, about to hurl him outside the window. The capped boy didn't even know he was that strong to pick up a fat Atobe pig and prepare to blast him off along with Team Rocket.

"Sh-Shishido-san!"

The two boys by the window looked at the source of the voice, way across the room.

"Hey Choutarou," was Shishido's reply, which sounded weird since his tone was kind of leisurely and relaxed.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!1111111" meanwhile, was Atobe's greeting. "I SWEAR IF I GET OFF YOU I WILL CHASE YOU WITH A BAYONET AND RUN YOU ALONG WITH IT AND THEN MY LIFE WILL-"

And they lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
